


Bath Time and Cuddles Do Not Mix

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: Bilbo thought dwarves were hard on plumbing... Until he lived with the Wargs Under the Mountain.





	Bath Time and Cuddles Do Not Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Set several warg years after the first story... Silver and Ruby are adolescents now!
> 
> To those of you who wanted to see more of these wargs and Thorin... This is now a series! Enjoy!

"Thorin, I don't care that you are King, if you do not get these two out of the bath, I am going to make you publicly apologize for clogging up the drains with warg hair! During dinner! On your knees! In front of the whole kingdom!"

Bilbo's yell could be heard down the hall where Dwalin was speaking with two of the Royal Guards and Prince Fili. The guards looked concerned at the raised voices, but Prince Fili continued listening with a neutral face, so Dwalin decided this was a normal occurrence.  

"Aaah! Silver! Get back here before you get water everywhere!" 

This was all the warning they had before a sudsy, soaking, adolescent warg skidded around the corner and ran straight into Dwalin, knocking him to the floor. Fili began laughing uncontrollably as the beast decided that now was the best time to play with the normally unapproachable dwarf and began licking Dwalin all over the face. 

Thorin, Bilbo, and Kili came running around the corner, covered in soap and water, and attempting to hold back Ruby in his harness so he wouldn't join his brother on top of Dwalin.

"Get off! You smelly creature!"

Dwalin was failing to push the excitable warg off of his stomach.

"Hey! He's not smelly! He's just been bathed in the wonderful smells of flower petals and love!" Kili protested. 

Bilbo turned to the King with a cold glare.

"Did you use my special shampoo Bell sent me all the way from the Shire?" 

Thorin coughed and mumbled something under his breath. Bilbo poked him in the side.

"Well, of course it smells nice! It's supposed to make ME smell nice! Oooh, I'm going to go take a bath!" Bilbo threw up his hands and marched away. Thorin hurried after him, apologizing profusely.

Kili looked at his brother, who was still laughing uncontrollably, and the two wet wargs that were basically smothering Dwalin with love and slobbery warg breath. 

"Get off of me, you great brutes!" Dwalin roared. Silver did the opposite and flopped down on his stomach on top of the dwarf.

"Isn't he just the cutest!" Kili said with an indulgent smile. Fili just continued to laugh and laugh until he started to cry. 

"WHY ARE ALL MY TOWELS COVERED IN WARG HAIR!" Bilbo yelled from down the hall. "THORIN! KILI!" 

Kili glanced down the hallway, then back to Ruby and his harness in his hand. He jumped onto his back and commanded, " Forward!" And the two raced down the hall at top speed.

"THAT'S A TABLECLOTH, NOT A TOWEL, THORIN!"

Fili just continued to laugh and laugh.


End file.
